


M.I.A

by pekelgeuse



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Animal crossing lmao, Autistic Hannah Foster, F/M, Lex and Ethan bang, Road Trip, Trip to California, bad language, but it’s steamy, its not explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekelgeuse/pseuds/pekelgeuse
Summary: Hannah, Lex and Ethan on a week long road trip from Hatchetfield to Cali. Lex and Ethan are horny teens that hook up regularly. Hannah is adorable.
Relationships: Ethan Green & Hannah Foster, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. It’s Time To Flip The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic, please go easy on me, but I do want tons of constructive criticism. Chapter titles are Black Friday lyrics. Please enjoy!

“Morning Hannah.” said Lex gently, crouching down beside the sleeping thirteen year old. 

She knew not to touch Hannah to wake her, or make any loud noises. Thirteen years of trial and error had showed her it was best to gently speak to her until she awoke.

Hannah’s eyes fluttered open and her sleepy expression changed to one of intense excitement.

“Today.” she murmured, sitting up in bed. “California!”

Lex nodded, grinning, then held a finger to her lips.

“Remember we have to be very quiet, so we don’t wake Mom, ok?” she said in a hushed voice as Hannah got out of bed.

Fat chance of that, she thought as she looked over at the large woman sprawled on the sofa, snoring loudly. They’d be more likely to awaken a sleeping hippo on the other side of the world than their mum when she had been drinking. Still, always best to air on the side of caution.

“Get dressed?” Hannah whispered.

Lex bit her lip, thinking. It was four in the morning, and still dark out. They had plenty of time. But Lex couldn’t wait to leave the shitty trailer park, and this whole shitty town. The quicker they left, the less likely they were to be spotted by anybody. Besides, if Hannah was in her pyjamas, there was more of a chance of her getting some extra sleep in the car.

“No.” she told Hannah. “Just grab the backpack you packed, put on your sneakers, and we’ll head outside. Eth is waiting with the car.”

Hannah complied, careful not to make too much noise. Lex had helped her pack a bag the previous night, with everything except her sneakers, a pair of socks, and her toy penguin, Luna. She had wondered briefly if their mom would find the sudden lack of things around the trailer suspicious, but as usual she hadn’t even noticed.

Hannah tugged on her hand, impatient to leave. One last thing. Lex pulled a folded piece of paper out of her jeans pocket, and placed it on the sofa, next to their mom. It explained why they were leaving.

Lex took one final look around the trailer where she’d grown up. She’d expected to feel some kind of nostalgia, a reluctance to leave, but al, she felt was disgust, and a tiny glimmer of hope, hope that Hannah’s teenage years would involve less shouting, and smashed bottles, and bruises, and more laughing, and smiling, and fun.

“Lex!” whispered Hannah impatiently. “California?!” 

“Don’t worry Banana, I haven't forgotten!” she said with a grin. And with that, she left behind a home full of bad memories, and stepped into a life of promise and good memories.

***

Or rather, stepped out into the freezing night air. Hannah shivered violently in her short sleeved pyjamas.

Despite it being the end of November, in freezing Hatchetfield, Hannah insisted on short pyjamas. The cuffs of the long ones scratched her wrists, and they were too tight and warm. Still, they would have been handy on a night like this.

Lex quickly pulled off her own jumper, handing it to Hannah. They both giggled quietly at the jumper (which actually belonged to Ethan) that came down past Hannah’s knees, making it look like she wasn’t wearing any shorts. Hannah flapped the hand not holding Luna enthusiastically, making the long sleeve flop around.

The two girls trekked across the trailer park together in the dark, looking a funny sight carrying all their possessions, with Hannah in her massive jumper and cheap sneakers, her braids a mess from sleeping in them.

It felt like forever to reach the main road, despite it only being a two minute walk in daylight. When they got there, they saw Ethan’s brightly lit car. He was sitting in the drivers seat scrolling idly on his phone, half-asleep.

Lex crept up and rapped hard on the window, making him jump. He scowled playfully at her as he opened the car door, stepped out and immediately picked her up, swinging her around joyfully, both of them laughing like little kids. 

Lex loved life in that moment, standing outside in the pitch dark, warm and safe in her amazing boyfriends arms, her little sister giggling, all three of them giddy with the prospect of what was ahead.

She rested her head against Ethan’s and looked into his warm, twinkling eyes. 

“I love you.” she whispered, smiling softly.

“I love you more.” he whispered back, looking at her with total adoration in his eyes.

Hannah gently traced a circle on the back of Lex’s hand, indicating she wanted to be a part of the hug. Ethan scooped her up and the three of them held each other tightly.

“Me too?” asked Hannah, grinning. 

“Oh yes, I love both the Foster girls!” replied Ethan, pulling a funny face. He leaned in close to Hannah and said in an exaggerated stage whisper:

“And don’t tell Lex - but you’re my favourite!”

Hannah laughed, and linked her pinky around Ethan’s - their friendship signal.

“Now car?” she said happily.

“Yup. Let’s get going, favourite girls!” 

So Lex’s little family climbed into Ethan’s car. It wasn’t very new, and probably needed some servicing, but it was warm, and bright, and safe. Lex set Hannah up with Netflix (using Ethan’s cousin Oliver’s barely touched account) on an iPad (Oliver’s rarely used iPad), and set up the Nintendo Switch (also Oliver’s - it was fine, he was barely using it anyway) to play Animal Crossing (Debs crazy good hacking skills helped get a free game code and Nintendo Online membership!). Hannah had an amazing island, that she had spent hours terraforming and decorating, and she was super proud of it.

Lex put on her and Ethan’s playlist (a weird mix of show tunes, alternative rock, and the occasional pop song) and they left Hatchetfield. For good.

There were things Lex would miss, and friends, too, but everything - no, everyone - she needed was right here in this car.

***

An hour later, Hannah was curled up, asleep, and they were parked in the car park of a service station. There was a pile of snacks on the glovebox. Pringles, juice and smarties for Hannah, Doritos, Fanta and a Mars bar for Ethan, and popcorn, cola and Maltesers for Lex.

They hadn’t sold the doll yet, as the buyer was in California, but Lex and Ethan had both been saving a third of their wages for a year and a half. It wasn’t loads, but it was enough for a week of shitty motels and cheap food. It would be tough, but things were already a million times better than before. These snacks would keep them going until lunch, hopefully, when they could get a nice lunch in a park Lex had looked up. 

This was day one, so they were planning to spend a little extra money to make it memorable. A park with horses and Japanese gardens, a nice cafe for lunch, a route with lots of cool spots for sightseeing, and a real restaurant, where you actually got served, for dinner. Of course, it meant free forest walks, 60c bread rolls and drive-thru McDonalds for the rest of the week, but it would be worth it.

And thinking of making things memorable.... Lex stole a glance over at Ethan.

He was on his phone, booking dinner for later while they were parked. 

His hair was tousled, and the lighting in the car accentuated his prominent cheekbones and strong jawline.

“Seven for dinner babe?” he checked, glancing at her.

The eye contact and the “babe” was enough to tip Lex over the edge. She leaned over and pressed her lips against his passionately. He made a noise of surprise, but responded just as enthusiastically, tangling his hands in her hair and biting her lip gently.

While he kissed her, Lex’s hands got busy, starting in his curly hair, dragging down his back, slippiest into his back pockets for a moment, and then making their way to somewhere that made him whimper slightly and pull her carefully across the glovebox onto his lap to get closer to her. 

“You ok?” he asked her breathlessly, pulling back for a moment. Lex was more than ok. She nodded briefly before diving right back into kissing him, her hands everywhere.

Just as Ethan was wondering if this would turn into more than a regular make out session, she gave him one last peck on the nose and slid back across the glovebox onto her seat, picking up the dropped snacks.

She didn’t want to stop either, but Hannah was in the car and could wake up at any minute. She had made out with him because she had felt if she kept away from him for another moment, she’d explode, but just kissing him was enough to keep her going until she could get him alone. Clearly Ethan didn’t feel the same way.

“Lexie? Weren’t we gonna... y’know?”

Lex reaches across to ruffle his hair playfully.

“Not yet, Eth. C’mon, Banana’s in the back.”

“But...” he pouted, gesturing to the bulge in his pants.

She giggled. “That can wait Eth.”

He stuck his tongue out at her, pretending to be mad at her though they soon both dissolved into helpless laughter.

“Let’s keep going then.” suggested Ethan, doing his seatbelt, after they’d both laughed for a ridiculously long time.

Lex grinned back at him, squeezed his hand, and off they went again, as the sky began to lighten.


	2. When the Sun Shines Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF. THEY GO TO A PARK AND HAVE ICE CREAM AND HOLD HANDS AND HANNAH PLAYS WITH OTHER KIDS AND AHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the place they went is based on the National Stud and Gardens in Ireland, where I go all the time. It’s awesome, and if you live in Kildare, you should check it out. Tw for talk about Hannah’s autism, and what Lex likes/does like about it that could be triggering or offensive. Starts right after “in a public place” and ends when the food comes!  
> Also when I say chips I mean what y’all Americans call “fries”. And when I say crisps I mean what y’all call chips. LMAO LANGUAGE IS WEIRD.

“Three tickets, please.” Lex heard Ethan say as she walked up to the counter to stand beside him. He put his arm around her waist and the receptionist smiled at them.

“Is that your daughter over there?” asked the receptionist with a puzzled expression as she pointed to Hannah, who was carefully perusing a stack of brochures.

“My little sister!” explained Lex with a chuckle.

“Oh, of course!” smiled the receptionist. “Well tell her she’s a very well behaved kid. Here. Free of charge.” She handed Lex a cherry blossom keyring. 

When the receptionist went to talk to someone else, Hannah sidled over.

“For me?” she asked, pointing at the keyring, her eyes wide.

Lex clipped it onto Hannah’s backpack, making Hannah grin and happy flap enthusiastically.

It was a warm day, and Hannah had changed out of her pyjamas into a t-shirt with spider patterns on it, black shorts, and her strappy white sandals. Lex had rebraided her hair, and she was wearing Ethan’s worn old cap, with her silver headphones to help with noise.

Ethan strolled over to them, holding a map. 

“These gardens look really cool, Split!” he told Hannah. “They’re meant to represent the journey of life-”

“Outside!” Hannah insisted with a grin, grabbing Ethan’s hand and pulling him outside.

Lex stepped out into the blissful sunshine. Hannah was slowly looking around, her mouth in a little o. It was beautiful. Colourful flowers everywhere, and ponds, and the greenest grass Lex had ever seen.

“Wow” whispered Hannah softly. “Wow, wow, wow.”

She began walking slowly forwards, running her hand gently along the greenery and looking around with wide eyes. Lex couldn’t resist snapping a quick picture on her phone.

It was a gorgeous picture - Hannah, completely in awe, framed all around by the garden. Lex sent it to Ethan, who grinned at her from beside Hannah. 

As Hannah walked on, Ethan fell back to walk next to Lex, the two naturally falling into stride together.

Ethan brushed his knuckles up against Lex’s, and they linked hands, slowly, deliberately. They’d held hands before in Hatchetfield, but never in complete peace, somewhere as tranquil as this.

The young couple strolled along together, their fingers tenderly interlocked, through the whole Japanese garden.

Out of the cave of birth, through the tunnel of ignorance, up the hill of learning, jumping the stepping stones on the path of adventure, over the engagement bridge then the marriage bridge, along the honeymoon path, which widens to accommodate the “newly married” couple. They let go briefly at the differences of opinion, then rejoined to grow old together, and climb the hill of ambition. They stopped on the beautiful red bridge of life, and knew they were both thinking the same thought.

Lex looked out over the gorgeous, peaceful gardens, laying out her story, her life with Ethan, together always, and leaned her head against Ethan’s shoulder.

“I love you.” she told him softly.

He kissed the top of her head. “I love you too. We’re gonna grow old together, and stand looking over our life together, just like we are now, and I’m going to tell you I love you every single day until then.”

He squeezed her hand three times. That was their wordless signal to say “I love you”. But it meant so much more than that.

It meant “I love you. I will always and forever love you. I will travel to the ends of the earth with you and grow old with you. You’re perfect to me, and I love everything about you.”

All of those words, and more, were shared between them with those three hand squeezes.

They stood for another moment, basking in each other’s love, and then went to find Hannah.

***

“created between 1906 and 1910! Can you believe that! I thought for sure it was recent! I think my favourite part was the bridge of life! It looks like the red zen bridge in Animal Crossing! Oh! Maybe I could make my own Japanese gardens in Animal Crossing!! I can use all my flowers, and, ooh, how would I do the stepping stones though? I could terraform, but it would take up so much space..... maybe custom designs? and I can...” 

Lex loved when Hannah was so interested in something that she would chat away about it to her and Ethan, but after ten minutes, it was getting a tad annoying. Of course, Lex would rather be suspended over hot lava in a cage filled with scorpions than let on she was bored, and she was sure Ethan felt the same, especially when Hannah was this confident and talkative in a public place.

Lex was in no way an “autism mom”. She loved Hannah unconditionally not ‘despite her autism’, but because of it. She would never force Hannah to speak more than she did. Why would she? Hannah said what she needed to say. She was a witty, sarcastic, intelligent kid, and Lex didn’t need eye contact or lengthy sentences to see that. Hannah was the light of her life.

That being said, Lex was also a nineteen year old, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t occasionally wish Hannah was neurotypical. It did suck sometimes, having to research a film before watching it to see if it would trigger Hannah, or having people look at her weird because Hannah was having a meltdown, or having to cancel plans because Hannah didn’t want her to go out anymore. 

Lex looked across the table to where Hannah was eagerly explaining how to get the right flower scheme, her hazel eyes shining and a smattering of freckles across her nose and her heart softened. She could never be frustrated with Hannah for too long. Sometimes she would cling onto Lex and refuse to let go, sometimes she wouldn’t talk for days, sometimes she would completely freak out because of a drop of water, or a wasp, but those were all the things that made Hannah Hannah. She would also spend hours drawing incredibly detailed and beautiful pictures, and nurse sick birds or rodents she found in the trailer park back to full health. She would craft gorgeous and well planned islands in Animal Crossing, and could tell you any fact you could ever wish to know about spiders. 

These things made Hannah who she was, and Lex wouldn’t change her for the world.

Just as Lex was about to start listening properly to Hannah’s plans, a waiter came with their lunch. Three plates heaped with food that looked and smelled absolutely heavenly.

Hannah grinned excitedly as he placed a plate of chicken nuggets and chips in front of her. They never had food like this at home, and it was evident in Hannah’s knobbly knees and bony elbows. She’d had nuggets and chips before, of course, but they were limp McDonalds fries and nuggets made of all the reject pieces of chicken compressed together. Nothing like these chunky, crispy chips and proper southern fried goujons.

Hannah tucked in eagerly as the waiter handed Ethan his California Chicken hamburger, and Lex her toasted tomato and mozzarella panini, with her own share of the hot golden chips.

The family barely even took a moment to breathe as they ate quite possibly the best meal of their life.

“That was delicious!” Lex exclaimed happily, sitting back in her chair and wiping grease off her lips.

Hannah nodded with a smile. 

“Dessert?” she asked hopefully.

Lex decided it was time to step into the parent role, even if it meant having to say no to Hannah.

“I think you’d probably feel a bit sick if you got dessert, Split. Maybe you could get an ice pop instead, and eat it while walking around the horse paddocks. Sound good?”

Hannah nodded happily, high-fiving Lex.

They picked out ice pops, then they walked out together into the stud, Lex and Ethan walking behind holding hands with Hannah skipping ahead merrily. 

Passers-by smiled at the little girl looking around happily, her little pink tongue lapping at her ice pop. Lex could hardly believe that less than 24 hours ago Hannah had been living in fear, getting verbally abused by their bitchy mom, nobody understanding her because she was always too twitchy and nervous to be understood by anyone but Lex and Ethan, getting called names by the other kids in the trailer park. 

Now she was running eagerly over to the playground, and scampering around the obstacle course and climbing frames.

Lex and Ethan wandered over to the horse paddocks, leaving Hannah free to play. They were keeping an eye out for trouble, but wanted to give her a bit of independence as well. 

Lex stroked the nose of a gorgeous chestnut stallion, and let him eat hay out of her hand. 

“This is so cool, Eth.” she insisted, smiling. “Not just this horse - though he is awesome - this whole day. It’s just gone two o’clock. Right now I’d usually be finishing up my break, you’d probably be helping your mom, and Hannah would be sitting in a class of rude, unsympathetic kids. We’ve come so far already.”

Ethan came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. 

“I love you so, so much.” he told her.

She twisted her face around to give him a lingering kiss. Then the horse head butted her, making her stumble, and they both laughed hysterically.

“C’mon, lets go get Hannah. She’ll want to see these horses, I’m sure.” said Ethan, taking Lex’s hand and leading her to the playground, where Hannah had made a friend.

A small blonde kid with tousled hair was sitting next to her at the top of the climbing frame. The kid, a boy who looked a few years younger than Hannah, was holding a Switch and showing Hannah something.

“Hannah, time to go!” Lex called up.

The boy looked stricken.

“Can I give your mum my dads number so I can text you? I want to see your island, it sounds really cool!”

Lex handed her phone up to the boy as Hannah began clambering down. When he gave it back, the number was saved as ‘Tim’s Dad’.

The boy - Tim - waved as Ethan hoisted Hannah onto his shoulders.

“Bye Hannah!!” he called after her.

“Bye Tim!” she shouted back cheerily.

“That’s nice that you made a friend, Banana.” Lex said eagerly. “Now let’s go, there’s some cool horses we can see.”

***

“Thank you.” said Lex to the waiter in the restaurant they went to for dinner.

“No problem. Please, enjoy your evening.”

Lex, Ethan and Hannah headed out of the restaurant into the comfortable hotel lobby.

Lex sat down on a sofa with Hannah, and Ethan offered to get drinks, so they could sit out and talk for a while.

Hannah had begun squirrelling away on her mini Japanese gardens, every so often tugging Lex’s sleeve and showing off her progress.

“Is there any way you can get the flowers to grow faster?” Lex wondered, looking at the sprouts littering the ground on the screen.

Hannah gasped as if Lex had said something scandalous.

“No time travel!” she said sternly. “Play properly!” 

Lex thought for a moment that she was actually cross, but she looked over to see that Hannah was smiling playfully.

“So, Banana, show me around this island of yours.”

Hannah began eagerly describing flowers, making her little cartoony avatar race around.

Ethan came back a few minutes later with two beers and a glass of flat lemonade.

They took their drinks and sat back. It was a peaceful setting, with comfy sofas, a fire crackling, a football match on, and Christmas carols playing faintly.

*** 

“Goodnight Banana. Did you have a good day?”

Hannah nodded sleepily. She gave Lex and Ethan quick hugs in turn.

“Good day. Good day.”

Lex flicked off the light and went over to sit on the double bed beside Ethan.

They had been lucky enough to get a room with a large double bed, a bathroom and a little separate room with a single bed for Hannah, with a curtain diving them.

A talk show was playing on a low volume on the TV, but neither teen was paying any attention.

“So. Hannah’s asleep.” said Ethan nonchalantly. “Whadda ya wanna do...?”

Lex smiled at him.

“I can think of a few things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://irishnationalstud.ie/attraction/japanese-gardens/
> 
> ITS SO BEAUTIFUL. I got the hand squeeze thing from the awesome @UsagichanP, but elaborated on it myself.


	3. Hold Me Closer Than Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I know y’all love those sexytimes so here ya go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in front of my family in the living room I-

“We - ah - we have to be quiet, Ethan.” Lex said as Ethan was kissing her neck passionately, hands creeping up her t-shirt.

“Hannah’s asleep, and she’s a light sleeper. If she - ah - wakes up...”

Ethan pulled back to look at her with mischievous eyes.

“So let’s be quiet then. No - let’s be silent. Stay silent for as long as possible. It could be fun.”

Lex grinned. She had a competitive nature. She couldn’t resist adding a little playful competition into this challenge.

“Ok. Whoever makes a noise first has to buy all the snacks tomorrow. Deal?” She held out her hand to Ethan, who shook it solemnly.

“Deal.”

Lex decided to kick things off with a bang. Before she even kissed Ethan, she pulled off her shirt with a smile.

Ethan inhaled sharply, before pulling Lex onto his lap and kissing her fiercely. He immediately slipped his tongue into her mouth in the hopes of dragging a noise out of her, but no such luck.

She twisted her hands in his hair and bit his lip as she roughly dragged his shirt over his head, leaving them both shirtless.

Ethan began hurriedly unclasping Lex’s bra as she slipped a hand into his pants. As Ethan left a trail of kisses down Lex’s exposed chest, and she groped furiously at him, both were breathing heavily, but neither had made a sound yet.

Ethan began removing his pants, and Lex decided it was time to take things to the next level.

She climbed off the bed, and knelt in front of Ethan.

“That’s gotta be cheating.” he whispered in a husky voice as she began the one thing he knew was sure to break him.

He held fast for a little while, teeth gritted, but eventually he couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Fuck, Lex!” he groaned and she pulled back triumphantly.

“You lose!” she crowed happily.

He rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m buying the snacks tomorrow. Doesn’t mean you need to stop.”

***

“Well.” said Ethan happily. “That was a thoroughly enjoyable night. How many times did we go? Three?”

“Four.” replied Lex with an equally large smile. “God, I needed that. It’s been almost a month. I was so busy looking after Hannah that I forgot to take care of myself.”

She pressed a sweet, quick kiss to Ethan’s lips.

“Speaking of Hannah, actually.” said Ethan, twisting her hair slowly around his finger. “You should probably put some clothes on before she gets up. As much as I love seeing you naked, I somehow doubt the hotel staff would feel the same way when we go down for breakfast.”

“Yeah, yeah.” huffed Lex as she got out of bed and picked up Ethan’s shirt from the crumpled pile at the end of the bed. She pulled the faded Avengers shirt over her head, winking at Ethan.

“There. I’m decent, I get to wear your hella comfortable shirt, and you get to see me in your clothes, which I know you love. Everyone wins.”

She smirked, sitting back down beside Ethan on the bed. He put his arm around her shoulders and flicked on the TV. A crappy Christmas film was playing.

“Oh, this is the one I took Hannah to see! Santa Clause is Going to Highschool!” Ethan reminisced fondly.

“Huh. Is it any good?” asked Lex.

“Oh, god no.” said Ethan, about to change the channel. 

“Hey, hang on a second! He looks like you!” cried Lex, pointing at the lead.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that before. His names Robert something, he’s an Australian actor. I don’t think we look that similar, but loads of people have told me we do.” he said with a shrug.

“So I guess that makes me Noelle, huh?” Lex asked, as the two characters kissed on screen.

“Nah, you’re that extra, the one with the pink beanie.” Ethan joked.

Lex hit him with a pillow, giggling.

“Well now I’ve seen your doppelgänger, I guess we better watch this.”

They snuggled up together to watch as a centuries-old man attempted to woo a fifteen year old girl.

And they ENJOYED IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they enjoyed it figHT ME. Anyway my smut writin* skills are ✨🧚♀️ nonexistent 🧚♀️✨, but I tried lmao. Please comment, and, uh, have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ethan is horny. Lmao. If you want to know what Hannah’s teddy looks like, look up penguin squishmallow. They’re like a cross between a cushion, a stuffie and a stress ball and I have a penguin one that I can just hug and bury my face into. I thought that was something Hannah would like. Uhhhhhh yeah. That’s chapter one. Please please please PLEASE comment. Follow my tumblr, it’s the same name as this.  
> Also yeah Ethan steals all of Oliver’s stuff, bc Oliver is rich, but doesn’t use his shit.


End file.
